


For the Best

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Biograph Girl - William J. Mann
Genre: 1900s, Biographical Fiction, F/M, Missing Scene, Old Hollywood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda debates about writing back to Florence</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Best

Linda looked at the tall buildings surrounding her, nothing like the quaint beauty of San Francisco. Of its own volition, her hand slipped into her pocket, tracing the edges of Florence's last letter. By all rights, Linda ought to have told her that they were finally coming to New York. They hadn't left a forwarding address, so Florence would never know what happened to them. Linda ran her fingers along the worn fold again – she should have answered this last letter.

And in her heart, she wanted to.

A heavy arm draped across her shoulders, and Linda looked up into Larry's face. No, not Larry anymore. David. It wasn't that her husband was a violent man, but he was stern. And he had declared that no one from her old life was to know that they were in New York. And that included Florence. For some reason, it very explicitly included her, and Linda wasn't sure why, nor was she brave enough to ask.

David had his reasons, and his plans, and if she didn't disobey he had promised to do right by her. It wasn't the fame he was interested in, or the _applause_ as Florence had been. No, David was interested in art, in the purity and life-affecting potential of art, and he believed that film was the next big medium. And he was going to make Linda an actress – a _real_ actress.

That was what she told herself, over and over again as they trudged through the busy New York streets looking for an apartment. She had thought of suggesting that they contact Florence and see if she had a place for them, at least until they got on their feet, but she wasn't brave enough to suggest it aloud. She knew the answer.

As they walked, she ran her fingers over the letter from Florence, and she tried to remind herself that this was all for the best. Because David was going to be a producer, and she was going to be a real actress.


End file.
